


Masks

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: October 2018 Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, October 2018 Prompt List, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Vampire Bite, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: During a Halloween party at the club, Tony reunites with the man that's been on his mind every day since they first met.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> [October 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/178623613028) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)

Partiers danced to the beats as they celebrated at the club’s Halloween party. Tony smiled as he watched his best friends Rhodey and Pepper on the dance floor, light bouncing off Pepper’s engagement ring. It had taken Rhodey a long time to finally pop the question, but Tony was so glad he had, even joking he hoped to catch the bouquet.

Tonight they were in costume, Pepper in a knee-length black dress, pointy witch’s hat atop her head, while Rhodey was made up to look like a military zombie. Tony had gone classic, a suit with a masquerade mask. He felt that it fit him better than a silly costume from a department store.

Everything was going well until he felt a familiar tug on his consciousness, snatching his attention. The party fell into the background as he turned his head, seeing he man that seemed to silently call out to him.

Tony gasped when he realized just who it was.

The long dark hair messily fell to the man’s shoulders, icy blue eyes peeking out from behind a scarlet colored mask.

“Bucky…”

The name was whispered from Tony’s lips, a powerful sense of familiarity overwhelming him.

Bucky approached him, a large hand reaching out to softly caress Tony’s cheek. “You remember.”

“Of course I do,” Tony breathed, a hint of desperation in his voice. The hand on his cheek gently slid down his neck to his chest and Tony audibly gulped.

With a chuckle, Bucky pulled his hand away. “I really like you, Tony,” he murmured. “May I have this dance -”

“Yes, yes, anything, anything,” came the rushed reply, and Tony felt his face warm with a blush. “S-sorry, I… um…”

“It’s alright,” Bucky assured him. “I get it.”

“Good… Good.”

Bucky took Tony’s hands, leading him to the dance floor. Tony’s body craved more, pressing himself against the other’s as their fingers interlocked. There was a kiss from Bucky to the top of his head, and Tony looked up enough to take one from his lips. Bucky opened his mouth to Tony, moving a hand behind his back to keep him there. As he happily explored Bucky’s mouth with his tongue, Tony paused. He had discovered something odd about his dance partner’s teeth. Pulling away, he stared at Bucky. “Fangs?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you -”

“Yes.”

“Wow,” Tony mumbled, “talk about dedication to a role.”

Bucky stared at him just a moment before blurting, “Role?”

“The whole vampire act,” Tony clarified. “Those feel insanely real.”

“Act?” Bucky sounded genuinely confused, maybe even a little surprised at Tony’s words.

“Well, yeah.”

“It’s not an act.”

Tony gave him a look. “Riiight.”

“Want me to prove it?” Bucky asked, his hold tightening on Tony.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony easily agreed, “at least I could get more kisses.”

Bucky moved a hand into Tony’s hair. “That’s what you think, huh?” He pulled Tony’s head back, exposing the bare neck more before sinking the fangs in right there. Anywhere else, the sight might be frightening, but tonight they seemed like any other couple celebrating the holiday.

Tony held tightly onto Bucky as he felt the blood being sucked out, realization striking him. Bucky really was telling the truth.


End file.
